


Self Love

by saintjoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cloaca, Dream Bubbles, Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phrase popped up on his screen in red letters. "Masturbation is a form of self love," he read aloud. Just something he posted what, five years ago? Did he even know what masturbation was when he was twelve? Davesprite pursed his lips. A light breeze flowed through the window and ruffled the feathers sticking out of his shoulders, tickling his neck. Being that he never really got used to them, he scratched at his skin. "Hm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Love

Davesprite hummed to himself as he scrolled through his blog and scanned the contents that he'd seen many times before. Maybe he should start updating it again, he thought. The other Dave hadn't picked it up again, or maybe he just made a new one, not wanting to relive the past before the game ever happened. He wiped mucus from the inner corner of his eye and rubbed it off onto his shirt. The end of his tail flickered under the desk like a withering flame as the sun turned the room the same shade of orange as his body as light filtered in through the open window. For a moment he thought this was his actual room, and he was actually Dave. Maybe if he believed hard enough he could sprout legs out of his ghosty ass.

 

No, actually, that'd be pretty damn weird. 

 

A phrase popped up on his screen in red letters. "Masturbation is a form of self love," he read aloud. Just something he posted what, five years ago? Did he even know what masturbation _was_ when he was twelve? Davesprite pursed his lips. A light breeze flowed through the window and ruffled the feathers sticking out of his shoulders, tickling his neck. Being that he never really got used to them, he scratched at his skin. "Hm."

 

A moment passed. When was the last time he got off, anyway? Probably when he and Jade went at it, like, once. Jade was warm. She brought the most embarrassing chirps and calls out of his throat as she fingered him, then rubbed up against him until they were both calling out loud enough to wake up John. Poor, poor John. Either he never masturbated, or was just really good at hiding it when he did.

 

So, two years ago. What did Davesprite even _do_ with his time? Scrolling through his old blog, flying through dead space until he found some dream bubble where he could hang out with some dead trolls. He'd taken a liking to dead Kanaya. She was a real sweetheart, if on the Rose side of snarky. Nepeta was pretty chill, too.

 

"Masturbation is a form of self love," Davesprite repeated as he leaned back in his chair and idly toyed with the tip of his tail. He threw his head back and stared at the stretching shadows on the ceiling as the sun set and the room turned a darker orange. What memory was this? What was he supposed to do?

 

His eyes wandered to a bottle of apple juice on the desk. A smirk tugged at his lips as he remembered the dumb conversations he had with John on that day so long ago when they speculated whether some dude at the factory put piss in his apple juice. He never did pull that prank on John, did he? Piss in a bottle, send him the code saying it's apple juice and then voila, John drinks the piss and gets a taste of Dave's special medicine.

 

Davesprite's, that is. Davesprite's special medicine.

 

He reached forward and cracked open the cap to the apple juice and took a reluctant swig. Definitely not piss. It was cool like it'd been put in the refrigerator for a while but not long enough for it to be entirely cold, so it had that tinge of lukewarmness that was separated from the cold. 

 

He was thinking too much. Davesprite placed the bottle back onto the desk as he got up from his chair and drifted over to the bed. The sheets weren't made, and the small hearts and spades and diamonds and clubs that meant less to Davesprite than anybody else all looked brown on orange-tinged blankets. He fell onto the mattress with his hands over his head as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Self love. It was a foreign concept to him, but his feathered body kept him warm and his wings, though uncomfortable when he lay on his back, helped him to fly. His heart beat. No one was around.

 

Davesprite glanced down at himself and let his fingers trail over his body. He lifted up his shirt to his collarbone and tweaked his nipples; he flinched and his torso shivered. His hands traveled further down and for a moment he snorted as he realized not only did he not have pants on but he didn't have a dick either. He started cracking up when he pretended to jerk off his erection made out of air. An airection. Davesprite laughed aloud as he rolled over half onto his side and half onto his stomach with his hand squished underneath his body.

 

Soon the laughter subsided, and a quiet moan escaped his lips as the fingers of his other hand traced the fleshy hole between his cheeks. Some research online told him it was a cloaca. Luckily he never laid any eggs or shit like that, but the concept of having an anus and a vagina in the same hole and just not having a dick at all was definitely something he had needed to get used to. Still. It was one interesting thing to deal with.

 

Moisture beaded up under his fingers as they danced around his hole and rubbed along the sensitive rolls of muscle and nerves. He jumped and pressed his face further into the pillows. Davesprite breathed in shudders as one hand fingered him from above and the other looped under his body and tugged from below, stretching him wide for a person that wasn't there.

 

He imagined what a tongue would be like, squirming against the sensitive skin and sucking at his fluids, and moaning to send vibrations into his body. He vaguely remembered buying a vibrator. No, he remembered opening a package addressed to Bro and finding a bunch of them inside. Would they still be in the apartment?

 

A thud on hollow wood. Davesprite looked over at the desk and found just what he was looking for sitting atop it. He grinned, and reminded himself to jerk off in dream bubbles more often. He removed his hands from his cloaca and reached over to grab it. It was a light shade of pink, made of silicone or another thick rubber, shaped like a cock and quite a nice size as well. Yeah. Jerking off in dream bubbles was nice.

 

He climbed back onto the bed and resumed his position with the vibrator placed underneath his arched body as he began to finger himself. Davesprite moaned in near silence as he rubbed the pad of his finger along the walls of his cloaca and set his nerves afire. More chirps, more light squawks and more trembles of his tail. He had four fingers inside of him before he decided that he needed something big to fuck himself with as soon as possible.

 

His fingers were slippery when he removed them and fumbled for the vibrator. It was thick and heavy in his hands when he felt around for a switch, or a button to turn it on. He squeezed it, and delighted in the effect it provoked. He held it up to the outside of his cloaca and nearly screamed at the teasingly light vibrations that sent waves of electric pleasure through his veins. Slowly he pressed it to his hole and it slid in with enough ease to surprise him. Davesprite's entire body shook in delight as he tried to keep himself from rolling his hips in pleasure but the sensation was so _new_ and _good_ that within half a minute of him wedging it inside him he was bucking back into his own hand in need of more.

 

Davesprite pulled the vibrator out merely halfway before shoving it back in again and moaning low into the pillows. He worked up a pace of heavy pants and twitches of his tail as his muscles clenched and he thrusted the vibrator in and out of his cloaca; he rolled the phallus around and flinched violently with a gasp. "Ah–!" His mouth closed and opened as he swallowed and bucked back into his own touch. His senses tingled and buzzed in his ears and he whined as if he didn't have the power to make himself go faster.

 

He couldn't fill himself up enough. His mind flitted back to his research and remembered a particularly interesting find. Davesprite took his hands away from the vibrator for a moment so he could bring his knees to his chest. The pressure made it hard to breathe, but as he went back to push the vibrator in he moaned enough for spit to drool out as he penetrated his own tightly stretched hole and rocked against the bed until his creaked under his weight.

 

More trills sounded out as he fucked himself harder and groaned into the cotton feather pillows. He felt an only somewhat familiar twitch in his crotch and he tried to remember what orgasming was even like, but in a mere minute he was convulsing into the sheets as he moaned loud enough to disturb a few crows that sat on a line outside his window and came hard enough for his own fluids to drip down where his thighs connected and his mouth to soak the fabric he gasped into.

 

Davesprite pulled the vibrator out and squeezed it to shut it off. He slid into the sheets with his ass in the air and felt bliss overtake him as his eyes began to shut and the friction of the sheets shove his shades askew. The sun had set a good few minutes ago. All he heard as he drifted off to sleep was the quiet hum of dream bubbles passing by and his own heartbeat pulsing in his ears as he felt calmer than he'd felt in a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Vellev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellev).


End file.
